Pandemonium
by Blueblood12
Summary: "What have you done?" Severus whispered "What i had to " Dumbledore replied just before the unmistakable bright light of s spell hit him in the chest harry/severus slash don't like don't read, Hell is to be raised in the disaster that is Hogwarts some mention of the founders
1. I'm free

_**I don't own Harry Potter**_

Chapter 1

"_You know? they contently think the worst of things they don't understand. They are content in an organized mind set of black and white, and they're persecutions of what is right and what wrong." He breathed in a rushed whisper_

"_Aren't you?"_

"_No I'm not, I'm content in pandemonium, I thrive there in fact" he paused and smirked with such a cruel look the devil shivered before continuing "and they're just going to have to find the same content-ness that I do. Come darling show time has begun and when I'm through they'll never be the same again" _

_In that moment all I could do was smile as a shudder went up my spin_

**The Beginning **

"-Packed with muggles, of course-"spinning around sharply Harry looked at the family of red heads that rushed through the crowd and came to a stop in front of the plat form the read 9 and 10. "Where late" the merchant screamed

"Alright Percy you first" one of the taller boys who looked the oldest marched toward the wall. Harry watched closely has the boy suddenly vanished through the wall.

Taking aback by the action Harry crept closer, he tuned out the rest of the load noise surrounding him, and watched has the rest of the family took turns doing the same each vanishing through the wall. Making sure that no one saw he marched towards the wall at a speedy past closing his eyes at the last moment, when the impact he expected to come never did he opened his eyes and looked in wonder of the train. Looking back at the platform the sign above read nine and three-quarters he smiled softly he was free.

Following the crowd of kids to the places where their luggage was being loaded he stood in the back tuning back in the voices so he might catch some instruction.

"Have you spotted him yet Cho" a girl with blonde hair asked the black haired girl next to her

"No lavender I haven't but I'm sure well met him soon" she said whimsically "The Boy who lived I bet his so hot, his father was" she giggled

Turning green, Harry looked down at his worn out trainers that his aunt gave him.

"Oh don't forget to grab your uniform to change into for the fest" the blonde said before rushing onto the train. Harry rushed to grab his uniform out the bag when the man came to help put his bags away he grabbed Hedwig his new owl and boarded the train.

Harry searched for an empty compartment and came across one at the very back closing the door and shutting the blinds behind him he sat Hedwig down and quickly changed his clothes.

"I'm free" he said as he sat down "I'm free" he closed he's eyes and drifted to sleep praying the night mare would stay away for once in his life.


	2. sorrow

**I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I dream of locking Severus Snape in my bedroom tying him to my bed and staring at him.**

_**Okay bear with me people this will be a little confusing I left out some things purposefully. But they will be explained in the next two chapters. But I will give this away Harry didn't go back to his aunt and uncles after Hagrid. Also I really hated that island so no island.**_

"_You know? It's funny you mention that" he whispered to the girl_

"_I-I-S it?" she stutters scared_

"_Yes. And you won't get away with it, I think you'll be the first to die" he smiles and watches the horror grip her face _

_**Chapter 1**_

"Do you think that's him?" A voice giggled

"I don't know" another voiced said in a loud whisper

"Well you have to move his hair to see" by this time Harry had fully awakened, despite his eyes remaining shut, and was not pleased that these voices where the cause of ruining the only peaceful dream he had in years

"I'll do it" another voices said

Harry quickly opened his eyes. The five people standing around him jumped back in surprise. He recognized the blonde girl from the luggage check in. He looked down making sure the fringe of his short hair covered his scar, his master had decided to cut his hair from the long waves it had been as punishment for getting accepted into Hogwarts.

He whispered so low the others lend forward to hear what he said but the message was clear "Go away"

Taken aback by the comment the blonde huffed and said with a snotty tone that matched master son Dudley "Who do you think you are demanding such a thing of me" she demanded Harry knew he was in trouble. Beginning to panic he quickly stood grabbing his clothes and Hedwig he pushed his way through the people and into the hall

" Great Lavender now we'll never know if that was him" someone complained but Harry was too scared to see who he made is way up the train trying to find a place to hid when he reached the middle he found a Bathroom going in he slipped in to a stall and sat on the toilet breathing hard.

_What have you done freak? That girl could have been important. She could get you expelled and sent back to the master's house. The master would shore-ly kill you for embarrassing him._

Panicking he tried desperately to think of a way to fix this, looking at the floor seeing his uniform he quickly change into his new clothes that the nice giant had bought him.

Grabbing the old clothes he had on he reached in the pocket and pulled out his wand. The wand glowed in his hand second making him feel sick and wrong. He hurried and put it in his pocket. It had done that the first time he touched it, he didn't like but Mr. Ollivander had said it was perfect for him; Harry not wanting to get in trouble just nodded his head.

His wand was scary to him when he first felt it effects, he didn't know what to do about it hopefully it wouldn't be so bad when he got to the school.

He sat back on the closed toilet lid and looked at Hedwig who was wide awake staring at him

"I'm sorry girl we might have to go back to masters, I made a mistake" he said to her in a sorrow filled voices. She hooted one time as if to say "it's going to be ok".

"I hope so" he replied watching her put her head under her wing and go back to sleep "I really hope so" he lend back and closed his eyes but he knew he would get back to sleep.

The train had come to a complete stop and Harry and Hedwig were making their way off the train

"all fri-est yers follow me" he looked up at the sound of the giant who had saved him from his master and nearly ran to stand in front of him

"well ello 'Arry, good ta see ya lad" he smiled down a the tiny boy looking him over to make sure he was un damaged. He had been beyond lived when he found the boy in the cupboard at his relatives house he had taken Harry away from their but not before turning his brute of in Uncle into the pig that he was.

"Hello" Harry said timidly giving a soft smile

"I see ya still have Hedwig why dontcha give her to me I'll take her to her new home" he said reaching for Hedwig, but stop seeing the distress on the boys face "it's okay 'Arry Hedwig will be saff wit me, and all you have to do is call her name she'll come riterway" he spoke softly seeing the apprehensiveness on the child's face he smiled softly. Harry seeing that smiled timidly and handed the giant Hedwig a little reluctantly, but he was threading on thin ices and if the girl hadn't already told of his rude-ness, this would defiantly get him kicked out.

"Alright then, head to the boats 'Arry I'll be righter long" the giant said before head to the train. Harry headed to the boats managing to get one that was empty.

The Boat ride was amazing. Dudley had talked about being on a huge boat on one of the many vacations they had forgotten Harry on. He had said it was awful, but Harry didn't agree.

The castle was huge and breathtaking as it came into view. Harry couldn't wait til morning to see it in the day, he hoped they would be allowed outside

"alright when I call your names please be seated on the stool for the sorting ceremony" the stern lady said from the front of the room

"Hanna Abbott" a girl with short orange hair sat down then the most peculiar thing happened. The hat talked.

"Hufflepuff" the girl hurriedly went to one of the four tables where other students sat

The sorting went on and on til finally much to Harry dismay got to the P's

"Parvati Patil" the hat was placed on her head

"Gryffindore" she looked longingly at her sister who had been placed in Ravenclaw before sitting down

"Harry Potter" the witch called before looking up and searching for her new charge. She had nearly ripped Dumbledore's head off when she heard about the abuse the child had suffered at the hands of those monsters.

The hall went crazy everyone stood trying to get a look at the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Harry began to shack slightly and stepped forward to the stool where he sat, the hat was lowered on his head. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voices in his head,

"_ah where to places you my child is the question? I can't put you in Gryffindore no Maybe Hufflepuff? No not right Slytherin? Mmhh no ah I know!" _

The hat paused for a second "please sir somewhere won't get in trouble" Harry whispered

"_I know exactly where to places you child" _

"Hogwarts's apprentice's" the hat called the room silenced everyone stared at the Boy-Who-Lived in shock scared Harry took the hat off and gentle placed it back in the stern woman's hand. He looked at the four tables not sure where to go

Clearing his throat Albus Dumbledore stood and spoke

"For the first time in 200 years Hogwarts's has chosen an apprentice, it means that young Mr. Potter here as shown that he possess all the traits of each house" pausing until the whisper died down, then facing Harry "Mr. Potter if you will join us at the head table until after the fest where you shall accompany an old man for tea so we may discuss your living courters" to scared to say no Harry nodded then hurried to take the one of the two seat available on either of The Headmasters side next to a very handsome man in all black with long hair peeking up at the man.

Severus Snape was a very hard man he wasn't the nicest man, and had quit the reputation of scaring little first years, but something about the Potter brat staring at him made him soften some glancing down at the child he smiled slightly then turned to watch the rest of the sorting.

Harry seeing the smile blushed and looked down at the empty plate in front of him. The man was very nice looking he thought. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up, this time at the Headmaster, who was smiling at him he returned it then looked forward

He was free, scared but free. He just hoped he could find the Lavender girl and apologize before it was all taking away from him.


	3. Superman was the bad guy all along

_**AN**_

_**I love you guys sooooooooo much… Moi I love your mind set..FYI I HATE Hermione Granger so turn around now you obsessed fools**_

**Chapter 3**

"**You killed him?" **

"**Yes"**

"**You took a life"**

"**Yes"**

"**Why"**

"**He killed 450 people in a day" he paused looking up from his paper "I saved 450 people tomorrow" a cruel smile crept across his face "You could say I'm like superman but instead of waiting to catch them in the act I get them before they can do it again" he turned back to the paper and smiled "And I save more than him to, I think I want a cape for my birthday, make it green"**

"**Cause of Slytherin" **

"**No cause Superman's is red and his a good guy, I want green cause I'm the bad guy"**

**Chapter 3**

"Mr. Potter, hello Mr. Potter" the headmaster said waving a hand to catch the child attention in front of him. Harry was focused on all the wired looking things that danced and spun on their own. He was sitting in an old chair set in front of a small fire places in the back of the headmaster's offices

"Sorry" he apologized looking to the floor

"There is no need to apologize, I'm sure this is all a bit over-whelming to you." The headmaster said in an edgy voice. Harry flinched back he had only ever heard that voice on one other person, his master. The headmaster seeing this quickly adjusted his expression. He had heard the report from McGonagall but seeing and hearing, where just too different things entirely.

He looked the small boy over again the dark bags under his eyes, the way his uniform hugged his chest clearly displaying a slight hint of the ribs he was sure to be prominent underneath. The bruising around his neck the picked through the collar that was poorly try to hide it, Albus too many middle names to remember Dumbledore was ready to kill.

"Forgive me Mr. Potter, I lost my temper for a moment as headmaster of this school I have access to all of the students files" he paused looking over the child before him who was looking confusedly at him for the first time making eye contact "Your file was put before me the day Professor Flitwick and Hagrid came to your home-" he was cut off by a whispered word that sounded much the same as prison his anger spiked again closing his eyes he took a deep breath he looked at the child who looked horrified that the word was spoken aloud he chose to ignore it for the sake of the child "They expressed the level of abuse and neglect going on it upset me dearly"

Harry was confused why did this man care, they didn't even know each other "Sir, there's no reason to be upset, I won't be here much longer, I have messed up big time" he said looking down he felt drained there was no use in apologizing to the Lavender girl. Looking startled at the child Dumbledore lost his thought

"What have you done child that would force you to leave" Harry sat shaking he began to explain tears coming silently down his face

"I-i-I disrespected a very important girl, you see we were on the train and I feel asleep but I woke up to a bunch of student surrounding me they were trying to move my hair to see my scar the girl was going to touch it I asked her to" he froze taking in a big breath "I'm sorry, I know better I promise I told her to go away" the headmaster sat bewilder by the child's rambling he was confused see the silent expression on the man's face he sighed in defeat wiped his eyes " I will go sir" he started to stand.

"Mr. Potter you are not in trouble and you cannot get in trouble for something like that. That student had no right to mess with you, or touching you uninvited to do so" the child looked up fast

"But she could have been a teachers child" he argued

"And still she had no right"

"But she is my betters"

"No one do you hear me NO one is anyone's betters, we are all created equally" the Headmaster sat foreword looking in the child's eyes

"But Master said-" the Headmaster put a hand to silence him

"That Man- no that monster was no master to anyone especially not you, he is your uncle and only by marriage he has no power over you Mr. Potter he is a low-life muggle how will be spending the rest of his life in prison" he said Harry looked at the man before him he was hesitant he didn't dare hope

"Now I believe we've gotten a bit of topic and I know you must be tired, I wanted to tell you that when Professor Flitwick took you to live with him for those few days, I was at that place collecting evidence for the Aurors, they are magical police" he offered before the boy could ask "we were able to get enough to convict him and your aunt, those monsters are now locked away tightly and won't be seeing the light of day ever again" Harry shaking his head in disbelief looked in to the fire he couldn't think about things now " I do have one question" harry looked towards the man "we found something's in a cupboard under the stair did you have a pet that lived there" he asked

Blushing the teen looked down "That was my room" he said Albus lost it Hogwarts trembled from both his anger and hers combined the windows shattered then repaired themselves. Calming himself a little he turned to Harry who hadn't noticed a thing fortunely the windows where on the other side of the room to far to hear

"Now i think we should get some rest fortunately today is Friday so we have the weekend to sort things out, and has an apprentice you don't have classes next week either, shall talk every day at lunch then again at dinner, you may sleep in tomorrow and I will wake you" standing the headmaster started to the door "follow me Mr. Potter and I shall take you to your rooms" Harry hurried to follow

They walked down the spiral stairs to the end of the hall that spat them in the main hall then up the stairs to the right. Harry trailed behind trying to pay attention so he wouldn't get lost, but the portraits were too much of a distraction the all smiled and waved to Harry he waved back tentatively. See the child Hogwarts had choose as her own they all silently vowed he would be protected. Harry stop luckily before running into the back of the headmaster.

They stood in front of a blank canvas the headmaster stared at it for a moment

"Well Harry these were to be your room but it seems the old lady has left" he walked briskly to the next portrait and began questioning it. Harry stared at it taking this has a sign that Hogwarts didn't want him he sighed and looked down

"None of that now" I man's voices said looking up at the portrait there was a man sitting in a chair he had long black hair as dark has night and eyes a piercing green with a sharp feature " you must be Harry" he spoke his voices was strong and rich, had an air of power around him

"Ye-yes sir" Harry answered lowering his eyes and hunching his shoulders in submission

"None of that child we are Equals" he said Harry looked up at him this was the second time he had heard that

"Salazar Slytherin" the headmaster gasped he had walked back over to Harry when he noticed the boy interacting with the Portrait "How could this be" he asked in amazement and fear this man before him was known for his cruelty and blood supremacy

"Hogwarts has demanded I come out of hiding and protect her apprentices" he said

"Hiding why do you have to hide sir" Harry asked the man confused he recognized his last name from the sorting but having grown up in the muggle world he didn't understand the significant of whom he was speaking to.

"You see child I am one of the four whom built this school, and when I left after some years to find a cure for one of my children an man I once thought to be my friend in a fit of rage spread stories of me that have stuck around until today, he claimed I was evil that I hated any blood but pure." He sighed looking to the drink on the table then up at the ceiling "He turned my children out of the school they were forced to find shelter in hog's mead at an old shack where my ill son Marcus died before I could bring him the cure. I died upon entering Hogwarts gates from the sword of that same friend"

"Surely this cannot be true" said Dumbledore

"It is Godrick was a good man but, you have to understand some times loyalty is a curse, he saw me leave Hogwarts has a betrayal, he thought I used the excuse to run away from my duties" he sighed "You have but to ask him headmaster I know you found his Portrait"

"Yes I have found everyone but yours" he said the headmaster didn't think he could take anymore first the abuse of his charge now the evil founder being the good guy the hero

"I stayed in my chambers until just a while ago when Hogwarts demanded I come so here I am" glancing at the child "it time for you to pick a password before you pass out from exhaustion"

"Uumm…freedom" he said looking down shoving the hope down that had started to creep up.

It wasn't lost either on the adult why he choose that but they could hear the doubt in his voice now all they had to do is convince him it was true

"Okay then Freedom" the door opened into and high ceiling lodge the fire was roaring and in the corner next the huge book case on the perch sat a sleeping Hedwig who opened one eye looked at him then went back to sleep. Stepping in Harry eyes were wide with amazement there windows that looked over the lake, the chairs where huge and inviting the were a light brown the bookcases and desk and tables where stained in a dark mahogany finish nothing like the horrid color his master mad him do on the old tables. There was a stair well that to the right of the fire places

"The stairs will take you to your bed there is a bathroom there to" The head master said

"But sir surely all this isn't for me" he said in disbelief

"It is Harry now off to bed" the old man whispered watch the child go up the stairs he turned and left the room praying all the while for the child he had plotting to do and all those that hurt the child where going to pay

Laying on the huge bed Harry closed his eyes breathed in deep and cried his self to sleep the days event catching up to him.


End file.
